Discussion
by Litany Riddle
Summary: OS. Comme parrain, Severus Rogue ne c'est jamais montré très attentif aux problèmes de coeur de Drago, mais quand il entend que son filleul est amoureux d'un Gryffondor il en lâche ses chères potions. Pow Severus


_Note de l'Auteur : Je remercie Ishtar et Dalou pour supporter toutes mes fautes, et pour avoir attendu trois ans que j'écrive quelque chose sur ces personnages... Il y a un début à tout mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce à quoi elles s'attendaient... Pas de citron, pas de yaoi... les pauvres ! _

* * *

**Discution**

_**Pow de Severus.**_

La seule chose que je peux faire en entendant cela est de me liquéfier sur place (intérieurement bien entendu. Bien que je sois l'un des plus grands maîtres de potion du monde, cette formule de « liquéfaction » là des êtres humains je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée).

-QUOI ?!

Mon filleul est amoureux d'une de ces grosses punaises de Gryffondor ?! Ma main choisit ce moment pour trahir mon émotion (il m'aurait annoncé qu'il partait vivre deux ans en Alaska avec un organisme humanitaire moldu je l'aurais sûrement mieux pris) et lâcha involontairement la sciure de baobab nain dans ma potion au moins une minute trop tôt.

Et crotte.

Je hais les Gryffondor.

Et il n'y a aucune raison que ça change un jour ! C'est un présent de vérité générale : la Terre tourne autour du soleil, l'eau de mer est salée, Severus Rogue exècre les Gryffondor !

Je réprime difficilement un hurlement primaire (oui, je sais, c'est le cancer assuré, mais on a trouvé le remède, _nous_. Pourquoi croyez vous que la moyenne d'âge des sorciers soit de 177 ans et des poussières ? Soit dit en passant au vu de votre système de retraite, je serais à votre place j'arrêterais de chercher ! Heureusement je ne suis pas moldu. Quoique présentement ça m'aurait évité d'entendre mon filleul- mon seul filleul ! Me dire qu'il était amoureux d'un gryffondor... ça doit avoir ses bon côtés d'être moldu...)

-Drago, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ? Articulai-je d'une voix dépourvue de toute chaleur (il faut dire que là j'ai plutôt envie de le secouer, comme quand il était gamin et qu'il hurlait pendant des heures pour obtenir quelque chose)

Ce n'était pas la question à poser. Ledit hurlement strident qui me rappelle son enfance jaillit de sa bouche tandis qu'il se met à s'agiter en me fixant d'un air outré.

-Je le savais ! Tu m'as pas écouté ! Tu m'écoutes jamais de toute façon ! Tu te fiches complètement de ma vie, ça t'est égal que je meurs ou que je sois transformé en limace, ou la fin du monde, tant que tu as tes petites fioles, tes fichues potions ! Il faut que je mette les mots "je", "amoureux" et "Gryffondor" dans la même phrase pour obtenir une réaction ! Et vu ta tête t'as même pas encore capté ça !

Il n'a pas forcément tort... Mon Dieu comment ai-je pu passer à côté de _ça_ ? Je reste caaalme, je respire un grand coup, je dégage les blocages, surtout au niveau du plexus solaire... Décidément avec lui l'adolescence je l'aurais vu passer !

-Excuse mon manque d'attention. J'étais occupé, comme je te l'ai dit quand tu es arrivé (déboulé ! Quand tu as déboulé au milieu de la phase la plus difficile de cette potion !), mais maintenant tu peux parler, tu as toute mon attention (évidemment, ma potion est fichue !)...

-Mouais... Tu t'en tires bien.

-Alors tu disais quoi à propos des Gryffondor ? demandai-je en réprimant un tic nerveux.

-Stresse pas ! Dumbledore sera élu Pape avant que je n'en n'apprécie ne serait-ce qu'un seul.

Méga soupir de soulagement de la part de mes petits poumons (oui, j'étais en apnée).

-Dans ce cas où est le problème ?

-Mais je te l'ai dit ! Ça m'agace quand tu m'écoutes pas ! C'est papa qui m'énerve... Si c'est moi à sa place qui était tombé amoureux d'un Gryffondor, je me serais pris l'engueulade de ma vie avec punition à la clef, mais par contre à lui je peux même pas faire un reproche ! Il plane à quinze mille et en plus avec Tata Bellatrix c'est devenu invivable. Donc j'étais en train de te demander si je pouvais venir passer le reste des vacances chez toi... S'il te plaît ?

-...

-Severus ?

-...

-Allez, fais pas la gueule ! Chuis désolé pour ta potion, je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais tu sais tu dois aussi t'occuper de ton filleul-chéri-adoré qui t'aime...

-...

-Me dis pas que t'avais rien vu venir ?

-... Si.

-C'est pas vrai ! Faut vraiment être aveugle ! Décidément toi à part les potions... Tu sais y a des gens dans la vraie vie qui...

-Oh ça va hein ! Ne sois pas condescendant ! Et puis d'abord depuis quand...

-Assied-toi.

-Nan. Tu m'énerve.

-A tes risques et périls...

-Ta mère est au courant ?

-Pff... Tu parles ! Elle plane a quinze-mille aussi ! C'est à cause de Tata...

-Je t'interdis de dire que c'est génétique.

-Mais non c'est pas ça, mais depuis qu'elle est enceinte elle accapare Maman comme c'est pas possible.

-PARDON ?!

-Quoi ? Me dis pas que t'avais encore rien remarqué !

-Je ne fixe pas son ventre en permanence !

-Oh, mais même sans descendre aussi bas... Ses seins ont doublé de volume, t'aurais pu te douter que c'était pas naturel ! Enfin si, c'est naturel, c'est pas du silicone, mais...

-DRAGO !

-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de dire ça c'est ma tante !

-Justement ! C'est ta tante ! Et j'imagine qu'elle l'a pas fait toute seule ce bébé...Qui est l'heureux veinard ?

-Essaie d'utiliser les autres.

-Quoi ? Quels autres ?

-Neurones !! A ton avis avec qui Tata Bellatrix voudrait-elle avoir un enfant ?!

-...

-Bah voilà, t'as tout compris.

-Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir, dis-je en m'affalant sous le poids d'une atroce vision mentale sur la chaise la plus proche.

-ça va aller ? Tu veux que je te laisse digérer les infos ?

-Non, ça va, changeons de sujet veux-tu ? Parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Mais t'as vraiment rien écouté en fait ! La première chose que j'ai dire en arrivant, c'est que je suis malheureux et triste parce qu'Octavie m'a quitté !

-Elle ne t'as pas quitté, c'était prévu qu'elle reparte dans son pays...

-Ben justement ! Si t'appelle pas ça quitter qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tu voulais quand même pas qu'elle reste en Angleterre loin de sa patrie et de sa famille juste pour te beaux yeux bleus ?

-Si ! Si elle m'aimait vraiment c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait !

-Tu la reverras, l'Australie c'est pas si loin...

Deuxième série de hurlement stridents. Décidément j'ai toujours su m'y prendre avec ce gosse moi...

-Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Je vois même pas pourquoi je viens te parler de mes problèmes ! De toute façon tu respectes même pas ma douleur ! T'as qu'à rester avec tes potions ! Bon vent !

Claquement de porte à faire trembler tout Poudelard. Mon filleul me laisse avec une potion ratée et une migraine atroce... Je hausse les épaules et me relève. Après tout à cet âge quoiqu'on dise un chagrin d'amour est toujours aussi douloureux...

-Alors où en étions-nous mes petites potions chéries ?

* * *

_Note de l'Auteur : J'espère que ça vous a plut, pour me laisser votre avis, le petit bouton en bas à gauche ! Pour ceux qui auraient pas compris de qui Bellatrix était enceinte... Pensez à quelqu'un qui vous donnerait la nausée, et si vous trouvez toujours pas... ben demandez-le moi ! XD_


End file.
